Currently, multimedia devices such as television can transmit visual and audio sensory information to a user. Since the 1960s, the concept of transmitting aroma sensory information with the images has been investigated within theme parks. However, the difficulty of transmitting the vast amounts of scents that accompany a film has slowed the progress of such technology. The present invention provides a method to emit scents in real time to a viewer of a broadcasted or recorded program.